Dancing Lesson
by snwilliams
Summary: SuzaLulu. Lelouch gets dragged out to the club by the student council, and after a few mishaps, Suzaku vows not to let Lelouch out of his sight. Will Suzaku be able to get the stiff Lelouch to loosen up and feel the music? Kind of AU-ish.


This was inspired by a prompt on the Code Geass kink meme…I had a lot of fun writing it, even though it probably doesn't make any sense along with the series. Just pretend it's an AU if that makes life easier. :)

Pairings: SuzakuXLelouch

****

"Come ON, Lulu! Everyone is going to be there!" Shirley begged the dark haired boy vehemently. Lelouch was more or less impassive as normal, but Shirley was sure that she detected a slight blush on the pale boy's cheeks.

"No way, Shirley. I don't like dancing," Lelouch said, trying to make his voice sound very final. As he was about to take a step to walk away, he was surprised to feel two long, well-muscled arms lean against the back of his shoulders. He turned around in surprise, only to come face to face with Suzaku, who was innocently resting his weight on his slim friend.

"Go where?" He asked, and Lelouch frowned at her and tried to shake his head. Shirley just smirked at him, turning her attention to Suzaku.

"There's a huge dance tonight at Club Z! Everyone from the school is going, there's supposed to be this amazing DJ there!" Shirley gushed to Suzaku excitedly.

"A dance! I love dancing! Lelouch, you're coming, right?" Suzaku shifted his arms so that he was gripping Lelouch's shoulders, and he spun the boy around so that they were standing face to face. Upon coming face to face with Suzaku in all his eagerness, Lelouch suddenly found that his resolve to not go was weakening at a critical rate.

"Well, I might stop by for a bit," Lelouch mumbled, shooting a covert glare at the giggling Shirley. Suzaku grinned at the two of them, easily slipping one arm around Lelouch's shoulders and gave a quick squeeze.

"Save a dance for me!" As Suzaku walked off, Lelouch was unsure if the brunette was kidding or not. But, he had seemed so earnest. Lelouch waved vaguely to Shirley, who was still giggling for some unknown reason, and stalked off to his next class. He barely paid attention as he was walking, due to the fact that his mind was absolutely overtaken by the thought of what he was going to do about the club tonight. He had taken ballroom dancing lessons practically since he could walk, but he was well aware that ballroom dancing was the LAST thing that they did at Club Z. He groaned inwardly and tried not to think about it as he sat through the rest of his classes. 8 '0 clock could not be too far away for his liking.

***

It was 6:30. Lelouch stood in front of his bed and stared at the outfits that he had laid out. What on earth did you wear to a club? He was vaguely familiar with the idea of clubwear on women, and he had seen many about the city wearing such things, but he was unsure on what was appropriate for a man to wear to a club. He had tried to get some information on the subject, but the school library was deficient in it's supply of clubbing books. He only had one hour to get ready before Shirley was coming to pick him up, so he had to decide quickly. Emitting a frustrated sigh, he finally just picked one, and stalked off towards the shower. It was going to be a long night.

***

It seemed like only minutes had passed since Lelouch had climbed out of the shower and dressed for the night, when he heard a cheerful knock on the door. One of the maids came and answered it right as Lelouch was walking down the stairs, and Shirley stood on his doorstep, looking on in disbelief at what Lelouch was wearing.

"Lulu, is that what you were planning on wearing to the club?" Shirley asked, even though the tone of her voice hinted that she already had a pretty good idea as to the answer.

"Yes. What's wrong with it?" Lelouch looked down at his outfit, which was currently comprised of a white button down shirt, a purple and aqua tie mostly covered by a deep purple sweater vest, black pants, and some very nice looking leather shoes. Shirley shook her head and just grabbed Lelouche's hand, dragging him out to the car.

"I knew this was going to happen. Me and Milly went out and bought you a proper outfit," Shirley said, grinning at Lelouche. There was an odd glint in her eye as she said this, and Lelouche began feeling a little apprehensive about what the outfit could possibly be. He didn't have to ponder it long as Shirley very forcefully helped him into the back of the limo that was sitting in front of Lelouch's house. He was greeted by Milly, Suzaku, and Rivalz. Milly grinned conspiratorially at Shirley, and winked at Lelouch. Lelouch's eyes automatically traveled to a very innocent looking black bag sitting in her lap.

"Lulu, do you want to see what's in the bag?" Milly asked, her eyes glinting mischievously. Lelouch stared at her levelly, trying to make his face impassive.

"Not really."

"Too bad!" Milly practically sang at the dark haired boy. "Suzaku, now!" Lelouch let out a gasp of surprise as he felt two long arms wrap around his waist, and drag him backwards, until he was sitting on Suzaku's lap. Lelouch could feel his heart pounding against his chest at the sudden close contact, but he willed himself to stay calm. Milly winked at Shirley, and the two started advancing slowly.

"Trust me, Lulu, you'll thank us for this!" Lelouch just sighed and patiently waited for the ordeal to end, although he was unable to keep a blush from his features when Milly stripped him of his pants and his shirt. Suzaku didn't help matters by keeping such a tight grip on him. Lelouch could feel the other boy's warmth through the thin layer of Suzaku's t-shirt. He did his best not to think about it, lest he present some very embarrassing evidence of what he truly thought of Suzaku's nicely sculpted body.

He didn't have to worry long, as he was momentarily distracted by something tight and black being slipped over his head, and something else of a vaguely jean-like material being pulled up over his bare legs. Lelouch looked down after the clothes were completely on, and sighed inwardly in relief. The clothes were very simple, there was nothing ridiculously indecent, and it was something that he would conceivably wear without being forced to. The top was a black sleeveless shirt, and it was form fitting, but not so tight that he was uncomfortable. The neck had a slight mandarin color, and the whole shirt was made of a light and breathable material. There was some sort of elaborate purple design centered on his chest, but it was a deep purple, and so it didn't stand out too much. The pants were just simple dark wash jeans, also form-fitting, but not so tight that he couldn't move. They were held up by a plain black belt, and the whole outfit was topped off with some rather unremarkable sneakers. They were mostly black, but had three purple stripes on either side of the shoe, and the laces were purple as well.

"You know," Lelouch said quietly, trying to ignore the fact that Suzaku had yet to let go of him, "You could have just asked." At this Milly and Shirley just giggled, and looked at him in a way that suggested they had much more fun doing it their way.

"Suzaku, you can let go of him now, you know." Milly teased, and Suzaku blushed and quickly unclasped his hands, laughing nervously.

"Right," he said, and Lelouch gratefully shifted over to an empty spot right next to him. Eager to change the subject, Suzaku decided to start up a new topic.

"So, Lelouch, do you dance a lot?" Suzaku was sure he saw a blush on Lelouch's cheeks, but the limo was rather dark so maybe he had just imagined it. Lelouch swallowed when he heard Suzaku's question.

"Of course I dance a lot. I've been dancing practically since I could walk!" Lelouch heard the cockiness in his voice and cursed his stubborn pride. Suzaku just laughed heartily at Lelouch's statement.

"Ballroom dancing, right? I can hardly imagine the great Britannian royal family teaching their children how to dance at a club!" Suzaku said good-naturedly.

"I can dance just fine, trust me. I'm probably much better than you," Lelouch said, despite the rational part of him screaming to him that this was NOT a good idea.

"Well, I guess we'll see won't we? Maybe this is the first physical thing that you'll be better than me at," Suzaku said, shooting Lelouch a quick wink. Lelouch just nodded vaguely, before pretending to take an interest in Milly and Shirley's conversation. Inwardly, he was freaking out. What was he going to do when he got to the club? Could he feign a sprained ankle? Maybe pretend to faint? Stage a fake phone call from home saying that Nunnaly was sick and he had to leave immediately? As he was trying to decide what to do, he felt the limo come to a stop, and Shirley squealed excitedly.

"We're here!" She exclaimed, and her and Milly rushed to hop out of the huge limo. Lelouch scooted dejectedly towards the door, surprised when a large hand wrapped around his, and helped him out of the limo. He looked up to see Suzaku grinning down at him, and he couldn't help but smirk back. Suzaku casually pulled his hand away and turned to walk towards the entrance, silently beckoning Lelouch to follow him. There was quite a line formed up at the door, but of course Milly strutted right by the entire thing, to stand confidently in front of the two large bouncers.

"I'm Milly Ashford, I should be on the list, along with my 4 guests." She smiled sweetly up at the large man, who easily stepped aside upon hearing her name.

"Of course, Ms. Ashford, go right ahead," The small group followed her, and Lelouch had to bite back a gasp of surprise when he saw the insides of the large club. The whole place was overwhelmed with people, lights, and a deep bass beat. Lelouch almost had a sensory overload from the place. There were so many different colors and sounds he was literally shocked to the point of being unable to move. He stood for a moment, simply gaping at the scene around him, before a voice in his ear jolted him back to reality.

"Are you okay, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, and Lelouch whipped his head around to face the other boy.

"Yeah, I've just never seen a club-" he cut himself off as Suzaku began to smirk, and Lelouch had to think fast, otherwise it would be obvious that he lied about his proficiency at dancing. "-this big before. It's, um, well, it's nice," Lelouch finished lamely, and Suzaku just smirked, but did not reply, much to Lelouch's relief. Instead he grabbed the other boy's hand and started dragging him towards the dance floor.

"Well, let's get dancing then! I'm really eager to see how they dance in Britannia!" Suzaku yelled over the thump of the music. Lelouch panicked and quickly twisted his hand out of Suzaku's grip.

"I-Well, I, um, maybe later. I'm really thirsty, I need a drink!" Lelouch yelled frantically, practically running towards the bar, happy to see that Milly and Shirley both stood there. He squeezed in next to the two girls, breathing a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this mess, but he hoped that he could think of something soon, because he was sure that he couldn't do any of the things that he was currently seeing happen on the dance floor. His real reason for coming over to the bar had been to study what the other dancers were doing. He had thought that if he watched for a few minutes, that he would be able to mimic some of the moves that he saw. If he could do it convincingly enough, then perhaps he could spare himself from looking like a fool in front of Suzaku.

As he watched, he became more and more horrified. 'This isn't dancing! It's like sex with clothes on!' he thought as he watched girls grind against boys, and boys grind against other boys. There were even girls grinding against girls. There were some groups that were dancing without touching each other, but the footwork and hand motions they were using seemed quite complicated. He wasn't sure he would be able to do it without some practice, which he didn't have time for. He hadn't even been watching for 30 seconds before Shirley moved to stand in front of him. She smiled up at him sweetly, grasping his hands in hers.

"Will you dance with me, Lulu?" she asked, and Lelouch nodded, managing a strained smile. Maybe Shirley could show him something, as embarrassing as it would be to have to ask the girl for help. It was definitely better than losing to Suzaku! She lead him out on the dance floor, easily winding her way through the crowds of people. At such close proximity to all the dancers, Lelouch thought for a minute that he might faint. The lights were flashing erratically, making the movements of the dancers around him seem stilted and robotic. Every time he brushed against someone he would shiver at the feeling of someone else's sweat rubbing off on him.

They finally reached a spot that Shirley deemed acceptable, and so she turned around to face Lelouch. She began to step in close to him, and out of habit, Lelouch slipped his right arm under her right arm, bringing it up to form a stiff v shape between the two of them, and he grasped her other hand and lifted it up to shoulder level, keeping her a controlled distance from him. Shirley just stared at him in confusion, looking around, embarrassed.

"Lulu, what are you doing?" she hissed as Lelouch began trying to lead her through a foxtrot. She quickly disengaged her hands, letting them fall to her sides, before looking at Lelouch again.

"I thought, um, I thought girls liked that stuff," he said, still unwilling to admit that he had no idea what else to do. Shirley just smirked, and he knew that she hadn't bought it. What was wrong with him tonight? Usually he could lie with such a straight face that he could practically fool himself. He blamed his faulty technique on the chaotic environment around him, but he still had no answer as to what he was supposed to do now. Shirley began moving her hips back in forth in time to the music, lifting her arms so that they were bent slightly, and she moved them around along with her hips. Lelouch just stood and stared at her, unsure of what she wanted him to do.

"Just follow my lead, okay?" she called to him, and he nodded uncertainly. He tried to mimic what Shirley was doing, but he felt stiff and clumsy. Judging by the look on Shirley's face, he wasn't doing it correctly. At that point, he was officially fed up with this club, and with this deviant dancing, and so he made up his mind to leave, damn the consequences. He would think of an excuse later, when his head wasn't so clouded with flashing lights and loud beats. Just before he was going to turn, he felt someone bump into him from behind. Two large hands grasped his thin hips, and pulled him backwards rather roughly. He stumbled slightly, and yelped in surprise. He looked to Shirley helplessly, but noticed that something similar had happened to her. Only, she didn't seem to be fighting it. Instead, she was moving her hips along with the guy who had come up behind her.

Lelouch felt something hard press up against his rear, and that was the last straw. He tried to turn around but the man had a firm grip on his hips, and was grinding his very obvious erection into Lelouch's back. Lelouch tried to elbow the guy, but the man's beefy arms were in the way. Lelouch cursed his lack of physical strength, desperately trying to struggle away from his captor, who was now snaking one of his hands down to Lelouch's crotch, presumably going for his belt. Lelouch was desperate. Just as he turned to throw another elbow, he saw a blur move by his head, and make contact with the immovable mass behind him.

"Back off. Can't you see he doesn't want to dance with you?" Suzaku growled, his hand resting on the man's shoulder. It looked innocent enough, but Lelouch was sure that the grip Suzaku currently had on the man's shoulder was no laughing matter. The man just grunted, and shoved Lelouch forward, sending him stumbling into Suzaku.

"Whatever, his skinny ass ain't worth it anyways," the man stalked off to find a more willing partner as Lelouch practically collapsed on top of Suzaku. Suzaku easily caught hold of the dark haired boy, steadying him on his feet, before leaning down a bit to look the other boy in the eyes.

"Lelouch, are you alright?" Suzaku's eyes were full of concern as he looked Lelouch up and down, checking him for any major injuries.

"Suzaku, I-" Lelouch started, but cut himself off. He felt like such a fool. He cursed the whole trip, cursed the whole club, and even went so far as to curse all dancing aside from ballroom dancing. He looked away, unable to meet Suzaku's eyes. He then realized that he was standing rather close to the other boy, and he quickly took a step back, trying to escape from that horrible dance floor. He wheeled around, almost tripping over his own feet, and started to push through the crowd, which had gotten thicker since he had come out there with Shirley. He heard Suzaku calling out his name, but he ignored it. He had to get out of this club. As he threaded his way through the crowd he suddenly realized that he had no real clue how to get out. The dance floor was massive, and it was so packed that he couldn't see where it ended. The direction he picked turned out to be wrong, considering he had run into a wall. He turned to the left and started to move forward again, when he found himself caught between two very large breasted women.

"Oh, look how cute, Ashley!" one of the women, a blonde, yelled.

"You wanna dance with us, cutie?" The other woman, Ashley, moved closer, sandwiching Lelouch between the two of them. The women were both a few inches taller than Lelouch, and he found he couldn't escape from between the two of them. They both pushed close against him on either side, their sweaty bodies sticking to the bare skin of his arms. He squirmed and tried to break free, and they mistook this as him dancing. The began gyrating back and forth, bumping and rubbing against him in ways that Lelouch hoped never to experience again. His arms were being pinned down by his sides by the two women, and Lelouch was sure that he had no chance of getting out until they decided to let him go. As he thought this, he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist, and yank him out from in between the two women.

"May I cut in, ladies?" Suzaku said, winking, and dragged Lelouch away without waiting for a reply. When they had put some distance between themselves and the women, Suzaku brought Lelouch around so that they were facing each other again.

"Lelouch, just what do you think you're doing!? Why on earth were you trying to get to the sex room?" Lelouch stared at Suzaku, confused as to why he was so upset.

"Sex room?"

"Yes, sex room, where people hook up, you know? If you even get close to that room, all sorts of terrible things could happen to you. What on earth were you doing over there?"

"I didn't know! I lied, okay? I have no idea how to dance, I've never been to a club like this in my life!" Lelouch yelled, trying to wrench his arm free of Suzaku. This time, Suzaku was prepared, and he easily pulled Lelouch into a tight embrace.

"Oh no, you are not getting away from me again. You're staying with me the rest of the night, otherwise I'm not going to be able to relax," Suzaku said fiercely into Lelouch's ear, and Lelouch was so stunned that he couldn't move. "Now relax. I'll teach you how to dance, okay?" Suzaku said, and this time his voice was much more gentle. Lelouch knew that he was dependant upon Suzaku for the rest of the night, and that he had no option but to agree.

"Fine." Lelouch said, shifting uncomfortably. "So, what am I supposed to do?" Suzaku smiled down at him, loosening his grip on the other boy, letting his hands rest firmly on Suzaku's hips.

"Spread your legs about shoulder width apart," Suzaku said, and Lelouch obeyed. As soon as he had done that, he yelped in surprise as Suzaku moved in close to him, inserting one knee in between Lelouch's legs, so Suzaku's hip was pressing against Lelouch's crotch. Lelouch tried to push Suzaku away, but the other boy had a tight grip on him. Wordlessly, Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's arms and wrapped them up around his neck, lacing his own arms underneath Lelouch's. He snaked his right arm around Lelouch's lower back, squeezing so that the other boy was forced to push up close against Suzaku's body. The brunette's slid his other hand up Lelouch's back, until it was resting in between Lelouch's shoulder blades, helping to steady the boy.

"Alright, we're going to start slow. Listen to the beat closely, and just sway back and forth to it, okay?" Suzaku said, and his mouth was so close to Lelouch's ear that he could feel the boy's breath against his skin. He nodded uncertainly, and tried to start swaying to the beat. Suzaku started moving, too, dropping his other hand down to Lelouch's hip, trying to guide the slender boy back and forth. Lelouch blushed when he noticed that most of Suzaku's movements were coming from his hips, and he seemed to be easily guiding Lelouch back and forth. Lelouch didn't fight it, and tried to move along with the other boy, although he had a hard time moving as fluidly as his brunette friend.

"Now we're going to move our feet" Suzaku said, and Lelouch nodded again. Suzaku began moving his feet back in forth in a very simple pattern. He lifted his right foot and slid it out a few inches, allowing his left foot to follow, and then he shifted his weight back to the left and did the same motion in reverse. Lelouch tried to follow along, but he had a hard time getting the motion and the rhythm to match up. As a result, he tripped a few times. He would have fallen if Suzaku hadn't kept a firm grip on him.

For the first time that night, Lelouch was grateful that the club was so full of people. At least now he could blame his flushed cheeks on the heat. The continued moving like that for a while, before Suzaku decided that Lelouch was ready for more. With no warning, he combined the hip movement with the foot movement, and he began to gyrate against Lelouch gently.

"Just feel the music, Lelouch. Let go." Suzaku breathed into Lelouch's ear, and Lelouch felt a shiver go down his spine. And it definitely wasn't because he was cold. Suzaku apparently decided to take his own advice, and soon he was not only gyrating and stepping, but he began leaning and rocking his shoulders, leaning Lelouch back and pulling him forward alternately. Lelouch just held on tightly to his friend's shoulders, and tried to keep up. As the music continued, Lelouch began to feel lightheaded and strange. It felt like the bass was shaking his entire body, as if it was penetrating him somehow. He began to lose himself to it, feeling his body loosen up a little bit. Something primal in him took over, and he soon found it was a little bit easier to go along with Suzaku's movements. He looked up into his friend's face, and Suzaku grinned down at him, with an odd look in his eyes.

"You look like you're ready to try something new," Suzaku said, before easily turning Lelouch around so that his back was to the other boy. Suzaku brought both hands down to Lelouch's hips, and started swaying against him again. Lelouch clumsily tried to move along, but it was harder from this angle without being braced against Suzaku. Suzaku's head was leaned over Lelouch's shoulder, and Lelouch could see him grin again as he guided one of Lelouch's arms up to wrap around the back of Suzaku's neck. Slowly, Suzaku trailed one of his hands down Lelouch's exposed side, and Lelouch was aware of his gentle guiding push to try and help him move along to the beat.

Lelouch gasped as Suzaku's fingers easily slid below the waistband of his low-slung jeans, and clutched onto his hips. Using slight pressure from his fingers, he began to move Lelouch's hips in a circular motion that mirrored Suzaku's own hips, and soon, Lelouch was earnestly grinding against the other boy, unaware of his own ragged breath which was currently being drowned out by the music. They moved like that for what seemed like forever, Suzaku spinning him and moving him as he pleased. They ended the way they began, with Lelouch pressing himself heavily against Suzaku, grinding his crotch against Suzaku's hip and upper thigh. Suzaku's hands had slowly slipped down lower, and now had one hand resting on the top of Lelouch's ass. Although, Suzaku could hardly tell the difference between that and his lower back.

At a lull in the song, Lelouch looked up and met Suzaku's eyes, and he was overcome with the urge to kiss the other boy. He could see the same look that he imagined was on his face mirrored in the other boy's eyes, and they both began to lean in to each other. When their lips connected, Lelouch felt a hot current of something shoot through his body, coming to pool in his lower stomach. Desperately, he pushed himself closer to the other boy, as if he was trying to get every inch of his body against Suzaku's. Suzaku pushed back with just as much fervor. His hands abandoned their post on the thin boy's hips, and came up to grip Lelouch's head and neck, crushing their lips together. Suzaku experimentally darted his tongue out, and was ecstatic to feel Lelouch's mouth open to welcome him in. They kissed like that for what felt like ages, but was probably only a minute.

When they finally pulled apart, Suzaku couldn't help but laugh at the look on Lelouch's face. The other boy was flushed and breathing hard, his lips parted deliciously. Those same lips were red from the rough contact with Suzaku's, and he even had a thin trail of saliva attached to the corner of his mouth. Still laughing, Suzaku gently brought a hand up and brushed the offending liquid away. Lelouch snapped his mouth closed quickly, and his cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red than they already were.

As the two stood, swaying gently, they were surprised to hear the DJ announce that the club was closing, and everyone needed to make their way off the dance floor. Lelouch stepped back in confusion. Had they really been dancing the whole night? As soon as he was free of Suzaku's grip, his knees buckled under him, and he stumbled forward. All at once, the exhaustion hit him, and he felt as though he couldn't even stand. He looked up at Suzaku, irritated to see Suzaku's normal good natured smile.

"Tired?" he asked, and Lelouch glared at the boy, noticing that he was barely even sweating and his breathing wasn't even remotely strained. Wordlessly, Suzaku slipped an arm around Lelouch's waist, and lifted one of the other boy's arms to rest across his shoulders. Lelouch stumbled weakly along with Suzaku as they slowly made their way across the dance floor. After the third time Lelouch tripped over nothing, Suzaku just snorted and gracefully swept Lelouch's feet out from under him, lifting the other boy into his arms. Lelouch would have protested, but he didn't have the energy. He was sure that he had never been this tired in his entire life. His ears buzzed, and he was sure he could still hear the bass beat from somewhere. His vision felt hazy and strange, even though the strobe lights had all been turned off in favor of normal lights.

Lelouch let his head rest against his friend's shoulder as Suzaku expertly wound his way through the crowd towards the exit. As he got closer, he spotted Shirley and Milly, and he quickened his pace to catch up to them. They saw him approaching, and they met him halfway. Milly and Shirley both got a kick out of Lelouch being carried bridal style by the other boy. Lelouch only had the energy to glare at them, and in his current state of exhaustion, he really only managed to look indignant. Once they had left the club, they all gratefully made their way to the limo, which was waiting in front for the group. Suzaku had to climb in slowly, and even when he sat down, he refused to put Lelouch down. At some point between meeting up with Shirley, Milly, and Rivalz, Lelouch had fallen asleep, and Suzaku did not have the heart to disturb him.

The rest of the group was also tired, and so the ride home was silent. They pulled up to Lelouch's house first, and Suzaku climbed out, quietly explaining that he would take Lelouch up to his room, and he would just stay the night. He cited a desire to see Nunally as his reason for staying over, but mostly everyone in the car that he had different motives. Even so, they were much too tired to tease him about it. Even the normally irrepressible Milly was silent, and she simply waved to the two boys.

Lelouch remained asleep until Suzaku laid him down on the bed, and began removing his sweat soaked clothes. At this, Lelouch opened his eyes groggily, looking for all the world like a disgruntled cat.

"'Zaku? What're you doin'?" Lelouch moaned tiredly, and Suzaku had to bite back a grin.

"You fell asleep on the ride home. I was just trying to help, I figured you didn't want to sleep in these sweaty clothes" Suzaku whispered, and Lelouch smiled lazily, his eyes drifting closed again. Suzaku just smiled and continued removing Lelouch's clothes. He had the other boy down to his underwear, when Lelouch reached out and rested his hand on Suzaku's arm, tugging on his sleeve.

"You're staying, right?" Lelouch asked, and he sounded so helpless that Suzaku was sure he couldn't refuse.

"Yeah, I'm going to the guest room right now," Suzaku whispered, gently stroking the side of Lelouch's face. Lelouch shook his head and tugged on Suzaku's sleeve again.

"No. Stay here," Lelouch whined, and Suzaku's eyes widened in surprise. Sleep? In Lelouch's bed? While Lelouch was in it? He wasn't sure if he could. He desperately wanted to continue where they had left off in the club, and he wasn't sure if he could hold himself back if he was sleeping in the same bed as the other boy. Lelouch refused to let go of his sleeve, and Suzaku knew that he was trapped.

"Okay." He whispered, and Lelouch let his hand drop back to the bed. Suzaku quickly stripped off his sweaty shirt and jeans, leaving only his boxers. Knowing that Lelouch only wore his maddeningly tight black briefs, he knew he needed to get at least one more layer of fabric in between them. Looking around briefly he smiled when his gaze fell on neatly folded pair of pajamas at the end of the bed. Not wanting to stay away from Lelouch any longer, he grabbed the pajamas. Lelouch was fast asleep, and he didn't even stir as the brunette pulled the long shirt over the other boy's head. He tugged it down, noting with satisfaction the that shirt fell to Lelouch's mid thigh. With some effort, Suzaku pulled on the pajama pants. Thank goodness these were apparently made to fit Lelouch loosely, otherwise they never would have fit him.

That done, he slid smoothly under the blankets with Lelouch. The dark haired boy unconsciously snuggled closer to his friend, pushing himself against the other boy as he had in the club. Suzaku just smiled and pulled him closer, burying his nose into Lelouch's soft hair, and sighing softly. He decided that Lelouch definitely need many, many more dance lessons, and who to give them other than his best friend? Smiling contentedly, the green eyed boy finally allowed himself to drift off.

Let me know what you think. ;)


End file.
